Someone likes u
by JMdesrosiers
Summary: ... Harry picked up something on the snowed covered ground. He cannot believes what he sees. is it true want to find out what was the thing? read on to find out.officially changed to R from PG13;P
1. Someone likes you

Hi guys this is my first time writing a story so I'm a bit nervous...... so don't mind me......

Harry was standing by the lake, staring into the starlit sky. Only moments after did he realize that his not alone. Standing beside him was none other then his arch- enemy, Draco Malfoy. Mysteriously enough, he did not appear to be in a mood to argue or bicker with him. He just stood there quietly doing the same thing as what Harry was doing, staring into the sky.

"What are you doing here , Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be inside The Great Hall celebrating Christmas with all the other people?"

"I wanted to be alone. And you, you too have no right to say me. What are doing out here then? Aren't you too supposed to be in The Great Hall?"

"Ahh... that is none of your business..." replied Harry. It seems to him that everyday the enmity between the both of them seems to be vanishing away bit by bit. He also noticed that Malfoy was acting very weirdly around him lately. It almost seems that every time when Malfoy is around him, Malfoy would blush or stutter. But when he turned around, Malfoy was already gone. In his place was something that was left behind.

On the snow covered ground, there laid a letter address to him. At one glance Harry knew that it was Malfoy writing to him. But why would Malfoy write to him?

I know this is rather short but still... I promise there will be more tomorrow


	2. The Kiss

Hi guys, I really appreciate that you actually bother to write your reviews to me.... I'm so happy! And I did keep my promise, I have written another chapter just for you guys who have read this story and want more...

Harry walked back to his common room anxiously with the letter in his hand. When he entered the common room, he pried open the letter, in it was something that Harry never expected Malfoy to say it to him.

Written with the neatest handwriting Harry ever saw Malfoy write, he wrote these words to Harry:

Harry,

I know that this is really going to be hard for you to accept but I love you a lot and hope that you would let me continue to love you. My love for you grew stronger everyday, since the day I saw you on the train .

Harry could not believe his eyes. Malfoy likes him? And for so long he has never been able to see through this? But then this little voice inside his head questioned him, "Why not accept him? After all, all the relationship with women ended bitterly. His mother, Ginny and Cho the relationship between them never seems to last long. So why not just try this relationship out? Maybe he was meant to be with men and not women." Without giving much thought to it, he went up to his bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

The sun woke Harry up the next morning. Only did he turn to look at his clock did he realize that he was late for breakfast again. He wore his robes briskly and went out the common room. As he was about to close the door, he saw Malfoy running towards him.

"Potter, did you see a letter on the ground by the lake yesterday?"

"And would that be a very important letter, Malfoy? 'cause I've read it. Is it true, about what you have written in the letter? Are you serious about it?"

Malfoy blushed and turned his face away from Harry. "How did you know that it was written by me?"

"By the handwriting. Nobody in this school has ever had such nice handwriting as yours," remembering the time when Snape compared his handwriting to Malfoy's. He turned to look at Malfoy but Malfoy has already run halfway down the stairs to The Great Hall.

Harry being a fast runner caught up with him with no time and pulled Malfoy into his arms. Malfoy continued struggling for a few moments before giving up and fall into Harry's embrace. Turning Malfoy around, Harry gave Malfoy a kiss, making Malfoy's face turn red.

And of course once again I will leave it to you to find out what will happen to them once again. Hee hee... Wanna know better, I will be writing a chapter everyday so go and read this story everyday... by the way, I wanna hear your comments about today's chapter. Please give me your opinions so I can serve you all readers better. : P


	3. Hand holding

Hi guys! I'm back! Ok I have come up with a new story [not a slash] and I hope you will like it. Anyway today's chapter will be short because I'm so bloody tired so don't blame me ok?

"What did you do that for?" Malfoy mumbled. "To prove to you that I feel for you the same way too," replied Harry. Harry pulled Malfoy into his embrace and held him there for what seems like for eternity. Only when they broke apart did they saw Ron standing in amazement.

Ron could not believe his eyes. He saw Malfoy in the arms of Harry. All along he thought that Harry only liked girls. But obviously he had been wrong.

Harry sensing that Ron was going to freak out quickly made up a story to prevent him from telling anyone else. "Ron, want you now see is not what you think it is. Its just that, well, Malfoy was pretty upset over the lost of his favorite pet, and so I'm just comforting him."

Ron, upon hearing this banished that thought from his mind and asked Harry why he was comforting an enemy. Harry explained that it was Malfoy that told him that he did not want to be enemies with them and hopes that they would accept him as a friend. After much consideration, Ron accepted Malfoy as his friend but warned Harry that he'd better not tell Hermione about them being friends with a slytherin.

At potion's class, Malfoy sat at one corner to avoid the rest. The slytherins knew better then to sit next to him when he chose to sit there as a result, when the bell rung, the only three empty sits left was there. Harry asked if they could sit there and since there were no other sits left he had no choice but to oblige.

Harry and his friends sat next to him and Snape entered the dungeon. He assigned each of them a potion to brew and when he was giving them the instructions, Malfoy felt that Harry's manly hand was holding onto his tightly. He felt Harry's hand slowly working its way up to his waist.

And yes... I told you that this would be short. So bear with me ok?

And as usual I will continue another chapter tomorrow. Oh yea... don't forget to read my new story. It's called "I will love you for eternity". I regard it as one of the best I have yet to write. Ta ta!!!


End file.
